You Do As I Dream
by SimplyAMemory
Summary: Miley has a dream that Lily reveals her secret to two singers. But when Miley's dream comes true, can she stop it from happening again?
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Lily were sitting on the couch playing monopoly at 2:00 in the morning. "Ha! I passed go! Hand ova da money banka!" Miley teased as Lily handed her 200 (monopoly) dollars.

Lily yawned and said, "I am getting tired. We better go to bed if we even want to think about getting up before lunch."

"Yeah, your right," Miley agreed, setting the game on the coffee table. Lily crawled into her sleeping bag as Miley reached over and turned off the lamp. She wasn't really tired, but didn't want her friend to get irritable. She just lay there, thinking about Hannah Montana. She thought of all the stars she had met before and couldn't think of one she hadn't been acquainted to. Until two names rolled through her thoughts as it hit her. She had never met Aly or AJ! Surprisingly enough, she convinced herself it was indeed true.

Miley rolled over onto her side and continued thinking about how Hannah Montana had yet to meet them. But little did she know, Hannah Montana would not be meeting them any time soon. Miley closed her eyes and unknowingly drifted asleep.

-----

"Miley, wake up!" Lily whispered as she shook Miley.

Miley opened her eyes slowly and mumbled, "What is it Lily?"

"It's 1:00 and your dad left a note saying he was driving Jackson to church camp and it would take him a few hours."

Miley sat and stared at her. "So... are you gonna get up?" Lily asked.

"I would, but you're kind of sitting on my arm!" Miley exclaimed as Lily stood up. She got up off the couch. "Okay, let's go get dressed." The two girls went up to Miley's room and got on fresh clothes. They went downstairs and the doorbell rang.

Miley yelled, "Coming!" She ran over to the door and opened it. Here jaw dropped and she stood there in amazement.

Lily came from the kitchen and went to stand beside Miley, curious of who was at the door. Once she got a good view and was certain it was them, her jaw too dropped.

After a few seconds, Miley snapped out of her faze and gleamed, "Hello!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..." Miley shoved Lily in the side with her elbow. "Y-Your Aly and AJ!" Lily spat, shocked she could actually speak.

"Yeah, we are. Um, our car broke down and we were wondering if we could use your phone," Aly asked a little annoyed at the two girls standing before her.

"Um, sure. But just out of curiosity, what about yall's cell phones?" Miley wondered, stepping out of the way to let the two girls in.

"Oh, Aly forgot to put hers on the charger," AJ explained.

"Yeah yeah firecracker, blame it on me! And don't act like you didn't leave your at the hotel room!" Aly exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up Slinky!" AJ paused before putting her hand on he shoulder and saying, "Love you!" She strutted over to the phone and pulled off the receiver. She punched in a few numbers and put it to her ear.

"Wow, you guys have such a nice house!" Aly complimented.

Without thinking, Lily blurted, "Thanks, it's because of Hannah Montana!"


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay, all of the nicknames, hamsters, and music facts about Aly and AJ are as true as they're gonna get. **

"Wa-Waita minute. H-Hannah Montana?" Aly stuttered.

"Uh, yeah. She comes and stays here sometimes when she's on tour and stuff...," Miley lied.

"Yep! She's here right now!" Miley glared at Lily who's smile faded after realizing what she had just done. Miley was now going to have to be Hannah Montana for a while.

"Really? Can she come and say hi?" Aly asked, well pleaded really.

Miley had no other choice. She sighed and said, "Sure, I'll go get her." Good thing she was used to changing fast during concerts or she could never pull this off. She went upstairs, leaving Lily alone with Aly and AJ. Two words, Bad Move.

"So... what brings you to Malibu?" Lily asked, trying to break away the silence.

"Oh, we were just coming to the beach to take a break. We just got done in a nearby city with a fund-raising concert and thought while we were here, we might as well have some fun!"

"Oh, cool," Lily said. After a few seconds, 'Hannah Montana' came down the stairs. "Hey Aly, it's nice to meet you!" Hannah said, reaching out her hand.

Aly shook her hand as AJ came into the room. "Hey Aly, we... OH MY GOSH, YOUR HANNAH MONTANA!"

Hannah smiled and said, "Hi, and your AJ!"

AJ's eyes widened as she mumbled, "Hannah Montana knows my name!" She jumped up and squealed.

"Whoa firecracker, chill out. The only reason she knows your name is because you have a CD, and a top five music video!" Aly explained. But AJ didn't seem to care how she knew her, just the fact she did was what counts.

"Hey, who's firecracker?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, we have nicknames for each other. I'm Firecracker and she's Slinky," Aly said.

"Nooooo, I'm firecracker and your Slinky. See. Slinky. Slower. Did your hamster get stuck again?" AJ asked.

"Hamster?" Lily questioned.

"Oh, we have imaginary hamsters that run on a wheel and control our brain," Aly paused as she and the girls laughed, "And we've always said mine is a little slower."

"Yall are somethin else, you know?" Hannah commented.

"Yeah, we know. Well Aly, mom will be here in a few minutes," AJ said.

"Okay. Hey, where did that other girl go?" Aly asked.

"Oh... um she is probably lost in my closet. I will go get her, it is about time for me to get ready for a concert anyways. It was nice meeting you two," Hannah said as she gave them each a hug.

"Bye," They all said in unison. A few minutes later, Miley came out without her wig.

"Hey, can you bring Hannah back don real quick? I need to ask her something. And can you come back with her this time?" ALy asked.

"Uh, can Lily come?" Miley asked.

"Only if she comes back out with you guys," AJ replied.

"Darnit," Miley muttered under her breath. "Um, I can't"

"Why not?" Aly asked.

"Because she IS Hannah Montana!" Lily blurted.

"B-But I thought Hannah Montana was b..."

"Blond? She is. I'll be right back," Miley said. She came out in a few second with her wig on.

Aly and AJ looked at each other in shock as she removed the wig. "Tada!"


	3. Chapter 3

1"But... but... oh my gosh...," Aly mumbled in pure amazement. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only my family and friends. And thanks to someone...," Miley paused, glaring at Lily. "Now two major superstars know. Great. That's just great!"

"Hey, it's okay. We won't tell if you don't want us to," AJ promised.

"Thanks guys, yall are the best," Miley said, hugging AJ.

"Honk, Honk!"

"Oh, that's probably our mom. Thank you so much for letting us use your phone guys," Aly thanked as she walked out the door.

"Here is my cell Hannah. You can call me if you want and we can talk!" AJ said as she handed Miley a pink slip with her number sketched on it.

"Okay, thanks!" AJ walked out the door and the two girls left.

-----

"Miley, wake up!" Lily whispered as she shook Miley.

Miley opened her eyes slowly and mumbled, "What is it Li... wait a minute, didn't this happen already?" Miley shot up at the thought.

"Uh... no. And by the way your dad left a note saying..."

"That he was driving Jackson to church camp and it would take him a while. Yeah I know. I told you, this has happened before Lily, I swear!"

"Okay... that's freaky. Anyways, are you gonna get up?"

"I would, but you're kind of sitting on my arm!" Miley exclaimed as Lily stood up. She got up off the couch. "Okay, let's go get dressed." The two girls went up to Miley's room and got on fresh clothes. They went downstairs. Miley walked over to the door and opened it as Aly reached for the doorbell.

"Hey Aly, AJ!" Miley greeted as she let the two girls inside.

Lily came from the kitchen curious of who was at the door. Once she got in there her jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..." Miley shoved Lily in the side with her elbow. "Y-Your Aly and AJ!" Lily spat, shocked she could actually speak.

AJ spoke first, "Yeah, we are. Um, our..."

"Car broke down? Need to use the phone because Aly forgot to put hers on the charger and you left yours at the hotel? Be my guest!"

The three girls stared at Miley as she just stood there and smiled. "Okay then.. lets pretend that never happened," Aly said. AJ went over to the phone and pulled off the receiver.

"Wow you guys have a nice house!" Aly complimented.

"Thanks, it's because of Han..." Lily's voice became muffled after Miley had slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Uh... Han.. Handy! My dad's really handy and makes us a lot of money!" Miley said as she glared at Lily. She removed her hand from her mouth. Bad move.

"But what about Hannah Montana?" Lily asked. (Lily when are you ever gonna learn?)


	4. Chapter 4

1_Great, _Miley thought,_ it still happened!_

"Hannah Montana?" Aly repeated, questioning the statement.

"Uh, yeah. Hannah Montana once gave my aunt's best friend's child's teacher's mother-in-law's priest's piano player's dog's best friend's owner's teenage daughter the opportunity to perform with her on stage as a dancer and got tons of money!" Miley said.

"Okay then... so how did you end up with the money?" Aly asked.

"Long story."

"Well I think I've got plenty of time," Aly laughed, looking at AJ who was struggling with the phone before putting it to her ear.

"Miley, what are you talking about? You got this money because your Hannah Mo..." Miley slapped her hand over her mouth once again, but it was to late.

"Wait, did she just say _you're_ Hannah Mo...?" Aly asked, jolting to a stop at "Mo" just as Lily had.

"Uh... no," Miley suggested, but got a glare from the two girls.

"Uh, yeah. I think I did!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, me and you are gonna have a long talk tonight," Miley mumbled.

"So, it's true?" Aly asked.

Miley sighed and said, "Yes. And I had a dream that all of this happened and I have been trying to prevent it but I couldn't."

"Hey, it's okay," Aly said, pulling Miley into a hug.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Miley begged.

"Tell anyone what?" AJ asked walking over to them.

"That she's Hannah Montana," Aly said.

"Great start Aly..." Miley said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute! She's Hannah Montana!" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone AJ!"

"Okay Hannah, no problem. Hey I thought you had blond hair!" AJ exclaimed.

"First of all, my name is Miley. Second of all, I wear a wig," Miley explained.

"But then how are you Hannah Montana if your name if Miley?" AJ asked apparently very confused.

"Hannah Montana is my stage name."

"Honk, Honk!"

"Oh, that's probably mom. Well, I'll see you guys later. And here is my cell number. You can call me if you want! Bye guys!" AJ said as they both headed out the door.

"So, you really did know this was gonna happen?" Lily asked once the two girls had left.

"Yeah, and it was a disaster. I hope it never happens again!"


End file.
